


I Wouldn't Mind

by infinitemeadowsofheaven (quirklessbunny)



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Anxiety, Fluff, Getting Together, New love, Other, Self Confidence Issues, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:01:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22986001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quirklessbunny/pseuds/infinitemeadowsofheaven
Summary: Cassiel nervously asks Naqorel out, and is more than excited when they agree.
Relationships: Original D&D Character(s)/Original D&D Character(s)





	I Wouldn't Mind

**Author's Note:**

> Naqorel belongs to my friend, Lex, who is just as hyped as me about getting our dumb squishy ocs together. Cassiel is my dumb boy, who has fallen head over heels. We got them together in the campaign, so I just *had* to write it out.

Cassiel takes a breath as he steps into the next train car. Almost everyone is being loud, and it's giving him a bit of anxiety. Of course, they have every right to revel in their victory, but he's not used to this, he's not used to having a family around, and it's a lot. He's not even sure family could be the right word. He's still not sure about anything, life has not been kind to him on that front. 

Even with all his travelling, he never focused on learning much about the other cultures, not when his main focus was learning about animal and plant species. It's weird to get into a group like this, people who treat him in a way other people usually don't. He still isn't 100% on how he ended up staying with them, but regardless he's kind of happy. In an odd way. 

He looks around, hoping to spot the one member of their party who had split away. Finally, he spots the dragon born sitting alone near a window. They're reading and whispering, it seems. Probably practising some spells. Cassiel quietly sits across from them, looking out the window to the side. He's nervous for the first time he can remember. Asking questions is easy enough, he reasons with himself, though he is a bit worried about rejection. They don't actually know each other much, but at the same time he feels he knows Naqorel pretty well. After all is said and done, matters of the heart are not his forte, and he isn't sure they ever will be. 

Naqorel seems to have noticed him, but they haven't said anything, not yet at least. That's alright, Cassiel thinks as he watches the scenery blasting by. It gives him time to think about what he wants to say. He doesn't want to screw this up with them. 

When Naqorel's whispering goes quiet, Cassiel turns to look at them again. They're still looking at their book. But that's okay, he reasons. 

“Naqorel?” 

“Hm?” They look up at him, and Cassiel nearly loses his nerve. Why are they so...good? Beautiful? He's not sure. He's never felt this strongly about anyone before in his life. 

“Oh. Just.” Cassiel covers his mouth and looks out the window again. He knows he still has to say something. He disturbed Naqorel after all. “You know how you explained wives to me earlier?” he asks, turning to make eye contact again. 

“Oh, yes. Did you need further explanation?” they ask, smiling softly at Cassiel. They close their book so that he knows that he has their full attention. 

“No, I think I get it. I have a different, but related question. Uh-” he awkwardly wrings his fingers “-there are people who take multiple life partners, and there's people who take short term partners I'm sure. Ah, what I mean to ask is...will you be my short term partner? Or well, can we try having a short term partnership?” Cassiel asks, trying not to ramble too much. He rubs the back of his neck, looking at Naqorel's lap instead of their face now, too awkward. Of course, he'd accept whatever they said. 

“A short term partnership...are you sure you'd like that...with me?” They ask, confused and surprised. They don't consider themself desirable, and they're certainly shocked anyone wants to be in a _relationship_ of all things. “I'm not sure why...most people don't find me all that interesting.” 

“Well...I think you're lovely,” Cassiel says softly, offering his hand to them. He kisses their knuckles, leaned over the space between them. 

“Then...yes. I think I would like to try a partnership with you,” Naqorel responds, smiling. They slide their fingers together, only letting go long enough to allow Cassiel to move to sit beside them instead of in front of them. 

“I won't let you down,” Cassiel whispers, giving their hand a soft squeeze. He's worried, about a lot of things. Should his past resurface...he knows his new friends probably won't think fondly of him. But he can't worry about that now, he's got to focus on the present. 

Naqorel goes back to reading their spell book, whispering some incantations to practice for their next inevitable battle, and Cassiel finds himself comfortable just listening. 

Eventually they'll tell their party- no, family, he reminds himself. Eventually their family will know that they're together, but for now, this is theirs. 

Cassiel smiles and rests his head on their shoulder. 

Yeah, this is theirs.


End file.
